It is common to use templates when creating entries for a database. To this end, many systems, components, modules, or applications deliver templates to enhance usability of the system, application, or transaction. This typically involves creating extra database tables containing the templates, hard-coding templates in the source code or extracting/importing the templates from database tables or other (possibly external) sources. However, these techniques require maintenance transactions for editing template data at design time as well as additional read access to template data at runtime. Moreover, it is often not possible to adopt template data to customer needs.